The Wind Beneath My Wings
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) Twin angels born of the same grace, Hannah and Castiel were inseperable. They were a team from the beginning, but slowly over the millennia, they went from siblings, to comrades, to enemies, to worst of all...strangers.


"**So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all of the strength. A beautiful face without a name. A beautiful smile to hide the pain." –Bette Midler**

It wasn't every day an angel was born, much less two. But Thursday proved to be a special day in Heaven, ever since their Father had made the days of the week. The angels were in a frenzy expecting the newest of their kind. The three remaining Archangels of Heaven had been talking for weeks about the two new arrivals. Angelhounds had howled and angels had gossiped. They loved it when their numbers grew. It meant more warriors for some, more allies, more companions. For God it meant more of his children to do his work. To keep his earth happy and healthy, to put the monsters where they belonged and to reward those who kept in his good graces. He hoped his two newest children would do just that.

God walked from His home in the highest Realm of Heaven, higher than the Seventh, and to the nursery. Baby angels were kept there until they could fly. Usually after a few months they started picking their favorite Heaven's or even milling around on earth, sleeping and living among the humans. Watching over them as God instructed. God smiled at the few angels that passed him. They stared back in awe. They never quite did get used to the sight of Him. God greeted them all with a friendly nod and passed right along to the nursery's entrance. He strode down the long hallway that eventually met with the back rooms where the newest baby angels were kept. The few nurse angels that attended them smiled as God entered the small room. There were a few cribs lined up from wall to wall. Three lines of them to be exact, but God walked with grace. He knew where He was going. With a smile on His face, He quietly approached the crib closest to the east wall.

"Today is Thursday is it not," one of the nurse angels approached Him with a smile. "Right on time those two were. Bundles of pure joy, I could sense it in them, born of the same grace too, an angelic rarity."

Now this was rather amusing to God. Rarely in His time did He see twin angels? It had only happened once so far with an angel named Ecanus and his twin brotherly angel named Thalonius. This was a delight to God. He'd longed for another one of these instances.

"They're beautiful," He said, staring into the crib at both sleeping fledglings. "May these two grow into fine angels, may they fight tirelessly and effortlessly. May My saving grace and My love be ever felt by both of them and may they stand by each other in times of triumph, times of hardship, and times of kinship."

He stared down at both of them, asleep and awaiting a brighter future than even He could've laid out for them.

"Hannah and Castiel." He said, naming them.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Millennia Later_

"Castiel," Hannah pleaded, her little wings couldn't flap any harder. "Wait!"

"It is not much further Hannah," Castiel cried out, flying ahead of his younger sibling. Though, they were twins, born of the same grace, they were born an hour apart from one another. "I promise!"

Castiel and Hannah had become an inseparable pair since they'd left the nursery. Their twin energy radiated and made for a few rather joyous years for the nurses in the Seventh Realm of Heaven before the pair had grown old enough to leave and to learn to fly. Gabriel, one of the older archangels, had taught them how to do just that. A few mishaps had earned a bruised cheek on Castiel and a hurt wing on Hannah, but all in all they'd done well. Castiel had comforted Hannah when she took a bit longer to learn. He'd never pressured her; he'd simply and patiently tried to teach her all that his brother Gabriel had taught him. Hannah had appreciated and taken to heart his attempts. Eventually she'd learned and the two of them soared around Heaven like it was endless.

"Stop," Castiel suddenly stopped abruptly and Hannah almost ran into him. "It's here!"

"Castiel," Hannah complained. "Please warn me before you stop like that!"

"Sorry sister," Castiel turned around, immediately assessing that she was alright then crouched behind the stone he'd hidden behind in the first place. Hannah approached it slowly and crept down with him. "Look at it. Isn't it beautiful?"

Hannah looked up at the Big House as the angels called it. It was the nucleus of Heaven. The center and everything Heaven was made of. It housed the archangels, it was where the Distinguished Angel Council: a group of angels who tried angelic crimes worked and did their duties, it was where various upper level angels mingled. Hannah felt as though she was rubbing elbows with famous angels and she hadn't even gone inside.

"One day," Castiel explained with this glimmering hope in his crystal blue eyes. An angel's eyes were all their own, each angel given a portion of Father's creation in them, Hannah and he shared the same eyes. Crystal blue, like the oceans in the beginning. "We will be in there, doing great things!"

"Oh Castiel," she chuckled. "You and your dreams."

"Our dreams," Castiel replied, taking his sister's hand. "You'll do great things too Hannah."

Hannah smiled. She didn't think much of Castiel's words. They were young. They had yet another millennia ahead of them. She simply spread her raven wings, they too matched Castiel's, and implored he chase her. She took off and so did he, leaving his silly notions of great things behind him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_More Millennia Later_

It was supposed to be an easy task. Lock up a few monsters on earth, no problem. Hannah could do that. She and Castiel had been sent down to take care of them. She'd somehow managed to injure herself. Castiel fought the water serpent relentlessly until finally beheading it. The head rolled away from the body and body collapsed on the river bank. Hannah winced in pain and tried to convince her grace to not leave her mouth. Castiel's glowing body backed away from his kill and his piercing blue eyes stared into hers. He immediately dropped his blade and ran to her side.

"You've got to be careful." he implored her.

"You do not think I tried Castiel," Hannah grabbed at her leg, her grace spilling out slightly. She hissed in pain. "The serpent proved to be harder to subdue than expected."

"Do not try to fly," Castiel touched his hand to her leg and healed her wound, she felt a gust of his power shoot through her and she breathed heavily for a moment, trying to get her bearings. "Let my grace sink in."

"I feel like a fledgling again," she replied. "With you fawning over me like Father."

"I do not compare in the least to Him," Castiel stood, helping her to her feet. "But I, like him, will stand by your side in any battle that comes our way."

Hannah looked down at her wound, slowly healing. She grabbed her blade and sighed. Castiel started to walk off. They were to return to Heaven immediately for their next task.

"We are one Hannah," Castiel looked over at her. "Not one of us triumphs over the other. You may have lost this fight, but you will win the next one. Together, we will."

Hannah looked over at her brother and felt a warmth spread through her. It was nice having someone by her side, no matter what. She smiled and stood next to him. The fearless twins took off to Heaven, awaiting the next fight.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_2008_

"I don't see why you volunteered," Hannah said, her back facing Castiel. The two were at odds with another. They were older now. Castiel had taken a vessel. Hannah had yet to leave Heaven and search for one. They seemed to be growing apart ever so slowly nowadays. "You could be killed. It's Hell for Father's sake!"

"The Righteous Man is essential to Heaven's victory," Castiel, wearing the vessel of one James Novak, stared at Hannah. Her matching blue eyes radiated fear. "I have many brave warriors as my back up. I will return victorious and alive."

"What happened to our victory," Hannah asked, a bit accusatory at that. "The victory you claimed we'd have together?"

"Believe me sister," Castiel walked closer to her, taking her hands again, covering them with his. "When we return I shall enough victory to spare. We shall have our moment. We shall walk through the doors of the Big House tighter. The twins of Thursday. No one shall forget our names."

Castiel took a step back and flew out of the Heaven they'd been standing in. Hannah watched her brother's trench coat laden back disappear into the shadows and she prayed, she prayed she'd see it again. Castiel was right; his victory would be enough for the two of them. They would both walk in victorious. She stared at her reflection in her angel blade. She could almost see the two of them fighting demons side by side and winning. She could picture them both dragging the Righteous Man from the pit. The cheers from the angels would echo through their ears and they'd throw their hands up together. Held together, together as one.

She took off, rapidly searching for a vessel. Once she'd found one, she met her brother at the sight of the Righteous Man's grave and smiled. They were to share their victory for years. But that victory wasn't shared. Castiel took all of the fame, the glory, he pulled him from the pit, and he walked the walk of fame up to the Big House, leaving Hannah alone in the crowd.

That was where the bad blood started.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_2014_

Castiel couldn't believe he'd found her again. Leave it to Metatron to reunite him with the one angel he'd never wanted to lose in the first place, but somehow he had. Hannah's vessel was so similar to his now any human would've suspected that even their "meat suits" as Dean called them were related as well. There Hannah was in all of her glory, at Castiel's feet pleading with him to help her. He hadn't looked at her for years. Not since he'd pulled Dean from Hell. It had been bloody, real bloody and Castiel had hoped that she was merely actually asking for help rather than waiting for the first moment to stab him where he stood.

His hopes were correct.

She'd joined him again, by his request. Hannah was delighted to. Her old wounds had healed and she hoped that Castiel's had too. She'd hated fighting with her brother. In fact for years she'd wanted to make it up to him, but he'd spent so much time with those infernal Winchester brothers that she'd never gotten him alone until now. When she'd touched his hand as he'd helped her up she'd felt that warmth again. The warmth she'd felt fighting the serpent all those millennia ago. He was her brother, her rock, her ally until death. Nothing could replace that and she didn't know why she'd been so stupid to think like that for years after the year 2008 on earth.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_2014_

The Righteous Man had the Mark of Cain. He was a threat. Why couldn't her brother see that? He was a dangerous threat! Castiel had spent too much time around Dean she concluded. She could barely look at her brother, his blind faith in the supposed Righteous Man needed to be vanquished. She'd showed him the blade, her and Castiel's followers had Dean Winchester secured. Why couldn't Castiel just do it? Why couldn't he kill the threat? They had fought many monsters over the millennia, what was one more on the list?

But Castiel couldn't do it and Hannah had lost the faith she'd regained in him. The warmth faded as the other angels left the building and she could feel Castiel's eyes boring into the back of her head as she too walked away.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_2014_

Hannah didn't know how they'd ended up together again. She'd known it was a bad idea to knock on Castiel's motel door from the start, but something had told her to anyway. The curse of their shared grace. His constantly called to her, longing for its other half. The thing that bound them together, forever. So there she was running rapid across the earth, the United States, with her dying brother in a tacky yellow Oldsmobile. She'd never felt the warmth fade like it was now. Castiel was dying, her comrade until death was fading and here she was powerless to do anything. They had spilled too much bad blood to fix the past. They would never be what they had been in Heaven at the start.

Now, they thanked the kindly lady who'd taken them in for the night and walked towards Castiel's car. She stared at it and decided it was best she drove. Castiel agreed, handing her the keys. Her hand grazed his in the process. His hand felt cold, but worse it felt unfamiliar.

As Hannah started the car and drove she looked over at a sleeping Castiel and thought about earlier. The hand that had touched hers wasn't his. It wasn't the same hand that had held hers when they were fledglings. It wasn't the same hand she'd hoped to hold in victory the day of the Righteous Man's saving. It was the hand of stranger.

She and Castiel weren't one anymore. They weren't the fearless twins of Heaven anymore. She feared they never would be again. They weren't enemies anymore, but they weren't what they had been: family. Hannah had been in his shadow since that fateful day in 2008. As long as his grace still lived on, even in Heaven, she'd be tied to him though. She'd left him once, she couldn't again for fear they'd both lose each for the last time. She had to be what she'd been destined to be from day one, the wind beneath his wings.

The wind until his last living breath.

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**A/N: My headcannon is that they are siblings. Since their vessels look so similar. This is why they've teamed up in Season 10, but there is tension from the past. This is just my headcannon because personally I don't ship them romantically at all.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
